


What life takes from us

by beautitanic



Category: Real Person Fiction, Titanic (1997), Titanic (TV 2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautitanic/pseuds/beautitanic
Summary: Translation of "Ce que la vie nous prend"Jack is 17 when he boarded the Titanic and met Harry Widener, 27, bibliophile and one of his parents' friends. After an announcement that will change both their lives, they will have to face many obstacles to find happiness.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jack Thayer (1894-1945)/Harry Widener
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> Here is the translation of my story "Ce que la vie nous prend".  
> English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes you'll find during your reading ! x)
> 
> The characters are not mine, except for the original character.

Cherbourg, April 10, 1912.

_Cherbourg, April 10, 1912._

The sun was setting over Cherbourg when the _Titanic_ stopped off at the French port. Since the port itself was not deep enough to accommodate this giant of the seas, the transfer of the passengers was done thanks to two tenders: the _Traffic_ first landed a few passengers on the French soil and then welcomed a few hundred passengers of the third class passengers, who were the first to board on the ship that evening. The _Nomadic,_ on the other hand, handled the transfer of the first class and second class passengers. 

Among them, a family was waiting for the boarding, it was the Thayer family. It was composed of John Thayer, a well-known Philadelphia businessman since he owned part of the state railway company. He was accompanied by his wife Marian, ten years his junior, and their eldest son John, nicknamed Jack, aged 17. All three of them had just returned from a trip to Europe, specifically Germany and France. Usually, the couple only left the two of them, but this time they had taken advantage of their eldest son's spring break so that Jack could accompany them, it was his first trip across the Atlantic, and soon they would be back in the United States, Jack would graduate from high school then, go to university, at least that's what he believed. Indeed, his parents had another idea in mind: even if their son was going to go to Princeton, they also had important news to tell him. Nevertheless, they were waiting for the right moment to tell him the big news.

The Thayers would join their friends, the Widener family, who were also on a trip to Europe. The announcement that followed during the return trip was therefore to concern the two Pennsylvanian families.

For the time being, the Thayers with Mrs. Thayer's maid, Miss Fleming, were waiting to board the _Nomadic_ to join the _Titanic,_ the new ship of the White Star Line, which happened to be the world's largest ocean liner and which had begun its maiden voyage that morning, after leaving the docks of Southampton and then the English coast. There must have been a hundred people waiting, just like them.

When they were finally able to board the tender, they could see that they already knew many mundane celebrities, such as Margaret "Molly" Brown, or J.J. Astor, accompanied by his very young wife Madeleine, to whom Jack gave a polite little smile, whom she gave back timidly. So, the teenager's parents were talking to all this good society. Jack decided to go for a walk on the small vessel, so he informed his mother.

\- Mother, I'm going outside.

And without waiting for an answer from the latter, he slipped away from the conversation to go to on the deck. Once outside, he left a deep sigh, which he was holding since he boarded the _Nomadic_. He had loved to travel with his parents, but his mother had been stifling him a lot lately, at least more than usual. He knew he was special, since he was a child he always had the habit of his parents’ overprotective behavior. He rarely participated in the parties his parents gave; so he cared for his younger siblings instead. That is why when his parents told him that he could accompany them on their journey, he was surprised but very delighted.

He went to the bow of the small ship, there were not too many people outside, it was relatively cool although the spring was here, so most of the passengers were inside. He watched the great shape of the _Titanic_ loom, with the sunset in the background, it was both a magnificent and terrifying sight, he didn't really know why. He took admires this view during a few minutes, a cool breeze caressed his face and made him close his eyes, to enjoy the moment.

He was reminded of reality when he felt a presence next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the right, he met two brown eyes, which belonged to a man taller than him, his face vaguely reminded him of someone, but he could not say who.

\- Good evening _._ Said the mysterious figure.

\- Good evening. Answered politely Jack.

\- It's pretty impressive, isn't it ? Continued the man, alluding to the giant of the seas who stood before them.

\- Yes, it is very... Majestic. Jack answered again, judiciously searching for his words. My name is Jack. He said, reaching out to him.

The stranger was about to respond when a voice was heard, not far from them.

\- Jack, come please, your mother is worried sick about you ! We will be boarding soon.

Jack turned away from the unknown man. It was Miss Margaret Fleming, her mother's maid, who had to send her to look after him. He sighed again.

\- I'll be right there. He replied to her.

He turned again to face the man by his side. As he was about to apologize, the other was ahead of him.

-I imagine we will see each other on board again. See you soon, Jack.

And without waiting for a response from the young man, the mysterious stranger slipped away, leaving a taken aback Jack behind him. Miss Fleming, clearing her throat, brought him back to reality and her inscrutable face made him understand that she was not happy that he kept her waiting, so he hurried to follow her to join his parents. They were now outside and waiting for him. He knew that he should not mention the unknown man he just met, his mother would make a scene and would not leave him alone during the transatlantic voyage. He hoped Miss Fleming would do the same, but he knew that he should not count on it.

"Where were you, young man?"

And lo and behold, he had had little respite before his mother began mothering him again. It was his father who spoke before he answered.

\- Marian, dear, leave our boy alone. He becomes a man; it is normal for him to start to fly the nest. You must start getting used to his absence.

Jack was smiling at his father; he was happy that he was taking his side. Nevertheless, the last sentence his father uttered left him perplexed: even if he was going to study at Princeton, he would go home to his parents, so he would not leave the family home right away, but before he questioned his father, a crew member loudly announced that it was time to leave the small boat, and that everyone had to get closer to board. Jack looked up, the ship was so big, it was impressive that something so huge could even float. A footbridge is set up to connect the _Titanic_ to its little sister. Passengers got on board; Jack and his parents are in the first persons to set foot on the _Titanic_.

As soon as they passed the boarding gate, a steward explained that they were on D-deck and that according to their tickets, they had to head to C-deck, just above them. After a few more indications that Jack did not really listen, they found themselves in the magnificent reception room next to the gate. Although he has been accustomed to luxury since his birth, the sight of this room amazed Jack. He did not realize that he had stopped walking until he felt his mother's hand on his back, asking him to move on. It was there that they found themselves in front of this magnificent staircase. It connected the boats deck to the F-deck, serving the intermediate decks as well as all the first-class facilities. Jack looked up all around him, it was beautiful.

After climbing the stairs, the four characters headed to port side, where the even-numbered cabins were. The corridor that served the various cabins was long, Jack had no doubt that he would be able to go the wrong way if he found himself alone. However, the two cabins were almost halfway between the two magnificent staircases and the numbers were very well indicated above the doors.

They entered cabin C-68, which happened to be his parents'. The decoration reminded him of the house of his maternal grandparents and was in a fairly modern Dutch style. Brown paneling covered the walls, making it a very warm space.

On the left wall of the cabin were two doors, the first led onto a dressing room while the second led into a small corridor which served, in that order, a toilet and then a bathroom on the right, and finally, facing the door of his parents' cabin, was a door serving the C-70 cabin , which was his own. This one was a symmetrical copy of that of his parents, and therefore had a door that led into the great corridor through which they had arrived.

He heard vaguely his parents talking to each other as he looked around his cabin for every details. He noticed, looking in the dressing room, that his luggage was already there.

-Jack, get ready for dinner, will you? Tonight, we are having dinner with our friends the Wideners. Be presentable. His mother told him.

The latter closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in his cabin. Jack looked annoyed: he thought he could enjoy a meal alone or maybe just with his parents, it was a failure this time. He was already thinking about the boring conversations that were going to take place during that dinner. He knew he was not going to be included in the conversations, especially if they were going into business. Moreover, as they were great friends of his parents, he knew that the Widener couple were probably travelling with one or more of their children, who were older than him. He vaguely remembered meeting them when he was a child, but it was still rather blurry in his head. If one of them was present, he doubted that he would be included in a discussion. With a long and deep sigh, Jack chose one of his evening outfits and hurried to get dressed: if his mother came back and he was not ready, he’ll have a big speech. While he was combing his hair, he heard a dull roar. It seems that the _Titanic_ was leaving Cherbourg.

No sooner had he put down his comb than someone knocked and entered the room before he even said anything. Contrary to what he thought, it was his mother's maid, Miss Fleming. She handed him a key. It was to be the one for his cabin.

\- Here, don't lose it. Your parents are waiting outside, in the hallway.

Without saying another word to him, she slipped out of the room, as she had arrived. He blinked. Was his mother ready ? How long had he been dreaming ?

He hastened to adjust his clothes, while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He hoped that his mother would have no complaints. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door leading to the great corridor and went out. Indeed, his parents were already waiting for him. He locked his cabin and walked towards them. Strangely, his mother made no remarks to him, not even about his delay.

Father, mother and son then headed for the Grand Staircase, the one they had borrowed earlier. So, they took the same path, which led to the first-class dining room that was adjoining the large reception room that Jack had admired as he boarded the ship. When Jack walked down the stairs, just behind his parents, he recognized a familiar figure who appeared to be in conversation with his parents' friends. He recognized him as the stranger of earlier, with whom he had exchanged a few words on the tender. He turned to face the Thayers when Mrs. Widener noticed them. His parents greeted their friends, Jack stayed behind, feeling a little shy. The mysterious young man reached out to him.

\- Excuse me for leaving you earlier, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Harry. Harry Widener.


	2. An unexpected announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During dinner, Jack's parents make an announcement that will change his life. How will he react to it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year !!! ^-^ 
> 
> I realised I updated this fic on Harry Widener's birthday x)
> 
> Again, sorry for my english :')
> 
> Enjoy :)

To say that Jack was surprised was an understatement. He had not suspected for a second the identity of this stranger, who was not so much of a stranger, since he was the eldest son of his parents' best friends. However, Jack did not remember ever meeting him, or he may have had some blurry memories from his childhood, buried somewhere in his memory.

After a few seconds of amazement, he noticed that Harry was still reaching out to him and hurried to offer his hands for greetings, while sending a shy smile to his interlocutor. But instead of shaking his hand as he expected, the older man carried the smallest hand to his lips. Jack felt himself blush. Of course, it was not the first time that someone greeted him in this way, he was no stranger to this, but this gesture coming from this person made him... well, he didn't know exactly what.

\- Your son is a true gentleman, George. Said Marian Thayer, with a charming smile of which only her had the secret.

\- And yours is adorable Marian, he is already a charming young man. Replied Eleanor Widener.

Jack did not know whether to thank her or not, but he was very embarrassed by the attention received from his parents and the Wideners. He would not have had time to say much since Margaret "Molly" Brown made a sensational entrance. Jack's parents didn't like her, she was one of the "new money" with her husband, and the old aristocratic families did not like it. Nevertheless, Jack appreciated her, partly because of her eccentricity but also for the rights she defended. 

\- Good evening ladies and gentlemen! She greated them. Oh, good evening, my little Jack!

This made Jack smile, she thought he looked so much like her son Lawrence, who is a little older than him.

Molly was accompanied by J.J. and Madeleine Astor, whom she had met during the couple's honeymoon in Egypt. The latter had told her about the Titanic, and the fact that her grandson, Lawrence Jr., had fallen ill, made her board with them to return to the United States.

The group politely greeted the new arrivals. The latter three then headed to the large dining room. Jack watched them go, he was starting to get hungry. He turned to his relatives and friends; they had continued their conversation as if nothing had happened. Nevertheless, the Wideners' son saw his distress.

\- Perhaps we should go to the table to continue this discussion? He asked the two couples. It was a pretty trying day.

\- Absolutely. You're right, Harry. Let's go. Jack's father said, joining his arm with his wife's.

The couple made their way to the dining room, followed by the Widener couple and finally Harry and Jack who walked next to each other without saying anything. When they arrived at the door opening onto the dining room, a steward accompanied them to their table. Jack noticed that there were not a lot of people; all the good company that got aboard in Southampton ate much earlier, so there were only passengers who boarded in France. They arrived at their assigned table; it was in the center of the room. The men helped their wives to sit down by gesture of gallantry. Jack was going to pull his chair when Harry did it before him, he couldn't help but blush again, he gave another little smile to Harry to thank him.

After everyone had sat at the table, the two patriarchs resumed their conversation about their respective businesses. One steward offered alcoholic beverages to adults while another took orders for dinner. After that, the steward joined the kitchens to announce the orders. He returned a few minutes later with the hors d'oeuvres. Everyone began to eat, which left room for silence with only the sound of cutlery in the plates as a background noise. No sooner they finished the first entry than the other dishes followed very quickly. And there was something for everyone: from beef fillet, roasted duck with apple sauce, turbot with lobster sauce. Although all this was delicious, Jack was no longer hungry long before dessert was served. He looked around the table, his mother discussed the latest gossip of the Philadelphia society with Mrs. Widener, while Harry was in the middle of conversation about money deals with his father and Jack’s father. However, although he was not included in the conversations, he did not mind, there was still a good atmosphere at the table. But it was by the time of the dessert that an announcement would turn Jack's world upside down.

\- Very well. Now that we had a good dinner, we must now discuss something very important. John Thayer announced, looking at his son.

Jack pause as he was bringing a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth. Everyone had their eyes fixed on him, which made him uncomfortable.

\- I guess... that it does concern me? He asked, looking at the people around the table.

It was strange that his parents wanted to talk to him about something important in front of other people who were not part of the family.

\- Yes. Continued his father. We spoke at length with our friends here, and we decided that our two families should unite to strengthen and seal our friendship.

Jack froze at those words. What did he mean? No, did he understand what his father was saying ?

It was his mother, Marian, who continued and confirmed what Jack feared.

\- Jack, I think you understood what your father was trying to say. So, George, Eleanor, your father and I, have decided on a marriage between you and Harry. She declared, as serenely as possible.

For Jack, it was as if the time has suddenly stopped. He suddenly felt weakened. And without being able to control himself, he got up.

\- I... Excuse me. I need to get some fresh air.

And without waiting for a reply from anyone, he turned around to get out of this room. At the table, everyone remained silent, until Marian spoke.

\- It didn't go too badly...

Harry got up as well.

\- I'm going to go talk to him. He told them.

It was his turn to leave the room, leaving the four parents in dismay for a few seconds.

\- Let them get to know each other, Jack will eventually get a grip on himself. Tomorrow morning, Marian and I will discuss about this situation with him. Said John Thayer. With a clear head.

Then he turned to face George Widener.

\- George, will you join me for a brandy in the smoking room to celebrate ?

\- Of course, John. Answered the other man.

The two men greeted their respective wives to go a few decks up, while their wives would retire to their cabins.

On Jack's side, he was now on A Deck after climbing the Grand Staircase, and he had finally found an exit that led to the Promenade. When he went outside, there was no one there. A draft went through him, which is surely what discouraged some passengers from taking a night walk. Indeed, although it was spring, it was still very cold at the beginning of April, and temperatures were still very often negative at night, especially in the open sea. Jack shuddered slightly, he wondered if he should rather go back to his cabin, but he gave it up: he didn't want to face his parents, not tonight. He walked towards the bow, at the end of the Promenade deck and pressed his elbows on the railing and began to admire the dark and calm sea. He would like to be like those waves, they were free to go where they wanted, he would like to do the same. He felt betrayed. He was so happy to go on this trip to Europe with his parents, finally able to leave, for a few weeks, the country that saw him grow up, before starting university. The university. He didn't even know if he'll be able to go now. He began to curse his "special ability" as his mother liked to call it. Jack sighed deeply he had done it a lot today.

Suddenly, a voice rang out in the silence of the night.

\- Can I join you ? Asked a familiar voice.

Jack started. He took a deep breath before turning around. He found himself face to face with Harry. 

\- Yes. He answered.

Jack went back to his initial position facing the sea, Harry joined him and took a similar position.

They looked at the sea, barely cleared by the stars.

\- I... I wanted to apologize. Said Harry, with hesitation.

\- Why ? Jack asked. You're not the one who have kept me in the dark and hidden this whole situation from me for several weeks, or maybe months...

\- Aren't you angry about this wedding announcement ? Asked Harry, not hiding the surprise in his voice.

\- Of course I am. But, I guess you didn't have a say in that either. The youngest replied to him again.

Harry hesitated a little, before continuing.

\- To be honest, I am not entirely innocent in this case.

This brought Jack's gaze to the older man, who continued to speak.

\- It was my parents who thought about it. You know, I'm 27 now. My parents are impatient with the fact that I have never been interested in anything other than my books; Although they admire my passion and my work, they want to see me marry someone and have children, heirs to the Philadelphia's greatest fortune. So when they told me about this case that they had discussed with your father beforehand, I agreed, without question. I think I just wanted them to leave me at peace with these wedding stories...

He paused to take a deep breath, still looking at the vast expanse of water in front of them, before continuing.

\- But now I realize my stupidity. We both suffer from it, and I am sorry. I don't want to give you false hope, promising you that I can cancel this whole thing because, knowing our fathers, they won't go back on their words. But if you wish, I would like us to get to know each other. I think we both deserve to find happiness, even if we can't control this situation...

He stopped and turned to face Jack, who was still looking at him.

\- I also want you to know, that even if this adventure begins without love, I know that I will learn to love you very quickly. I... You're a beautiful young man, Jack.

It wasn't seen in the dark, but Jack was blushing. Again. Before he could open his mouth to answer him, Harry resumed.

\- I hope you can love me too, Jack...

It was almost a whisper. The older man continued his monologue.

-You don't have to give me an answer right now. We have a week before arriving in New York, we have all the time in the world to learn from each other.

There was another draft that made Jack shudder, unintentionally.

\- But for now, we should go back and rest. Come on, I'll take you back to your cabin. Harry continued.

Without any hesitation, Jack walked away from the rail and walked beside Harry to reach their cabins. They walked in silence, and met some night passengers in the Grand Staircase, but no one in the corridors of C Deck. When they reached Cabin C-70, Jack's, Harry waited for Jack to unlock and open the door. When Jack turned to him to wish him a good night, it was Harry who again got ahead of him.

\- If you ever want to meet me tomorrow, I heard that there was a reading room on the ship, then... You'll know where to find me. I wish you a very good night.

Not even waiting for a reply from the youngest, Harry turned and walked away.

\- Good night Harry, and... Thank you. Jack told him, just loud enough for him to hear it but not enough to disturb the sleeping passengers.

That made Harry smile, but Jack didn't see. The latter watched the other man walk away to his cabin, which is a little further away from his, then Jack entered his cabin and closed the door. He stood against it for a few minutes, reflecting on that evening which had started so badly. Maybe this marriage wasn't going to be so bad after all, and then he had to say that Harry was a lovely man. He hoped they would get along well.

He went to his wardrobe to pick up one of his pajamas. He changed quite quickly, leaving his belongings on the floor of the room, he would worry about it in the morning. He turned off the light and lay down on his bed, covered himself with the warm blankets, and soon fell asleep, dreaming of a possible future with his fiancé. 


	3. A morning in good company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking announcement during dinner, Jack encountered a childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Sorry for the (very) slow update, I've been through a lot recently. But here I am now !   
> Hope you'll like this new chapter, and (again) sorry for my english (yes, i'll say that every times) x)

Thursday, April 11

The next morning, a noise came to pull Jack from his sleep. Without even opening his eyes, he knew that it was someone, surely Miss Fleming, who was knocking on the door, waiting for permission to enter. Jack did not get up, burrowing deeper into his bed.

\- Come in. He said, with a sleepy voice, muffled by the blanket that covered him, but loud enough for her to hear.

Seconds later, he heard the door leading to his parents’ cabin open. It was either her mother or the latter's governess. He soon found out.

\- Good morning Jack, get up it's 8am.

It was, of course, Miss Fleming. He didn't want to get up, the bed was so warm and comfortable. Maybe if he didn't move, she'd think he fell asleep.

\- Jack, I know you're awake. Don’t be so childish ! Hurry up and get dressed. she threatened him.

Jack sighed. It wasn't for lack of trying. He slowly removed the blanket from his face and saw Miss Fleming enter the wardrobe. Suddenly he remembered that he had left his clothes on the floor as he changed the day before.

Jack waited a few seconds for Miss Fleming to swear or scold him, but he only heard an annoyed sigh.

\- I... I was tired last night... He tried to justify himself, while avoiding her gaze when she returned into the room with his clothes from the day before.

\- It doesn't matter Jack, I understand. She said to him in a softer tone. Now get dressed.

Jack was astonished. Usually, if he let his things lie around, he'd be in trouble.

He came out of his amazement and complied, went towards the closet. As usual, his clothes for the day had been chosen by the maid. Even his evening costume hung on the big mirror of the room. He closed the door of the room and changed, while taking care not to leave his pajamas on the floor. She was not going to let that pass twice. When he was finally ready he came out of the closet, Miss Fleming was nowhere in sight. He went to the sink that was in the room and rinsed his face. He styled his hair himself and Miss Fleming came back when he put his comb down.

\- Your parents ask if you would like to join them for breakfast in their cabin.

Honestly, Jack didn't want to see them, at least not yet. But he knew that he would only delay the inevitable if he refused the invitation, or rather the request, of his parents.

\- Tell them I'll meet them in a few minutes. Thank you. He replied. 

She simply nodded and returned to her parents' cabin to let them know of their son's arrival.

Jack stayed still for a minute to fix his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He didn't know how this breakfast was going to go. Although the nightly conversation with Harry had reassured him, he did not want to face his parents. Unfortunately, he didn't really have a choice now. He pulled himself together and walked down the small hallway. Then, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door of his parents' cabin without hesitation.

He entered, not waiting for an answer. To his surprise, only his father was in the room, already sitting at the small table.

\- Good morning, son. His father greeted him. How was your first night aboard the world's most luxurious ship ? He continued in a very playful voice.

Jack suddenly felt very shy in front of his father.

\- Good morning, father. All right, thank you. What about you ?

\- Very well. Now, sit down and keep me company until your mother finishes getting ready.

Jack did as he was told and an awkward silence set in, well, that's what Jack thought. A minute passed in silence, until knockings echoed in the room. Miss Fleming appeared from the wardrobe and opened the door. It was a stewardess bringing breakfast. She greeted them and laid a small, well-stocked cart near the table. Jack looked at all the food presented: the breakfast was going to be like dinner, very rich. The stewardess put a few dishes on the table.

\- Good, thank you.

His father dismissed the stewardess. Miss Fleming was already back in the closet.

His father served himself a coffee while Jack took freshly squeezed orange juice. However, they were waiting for Marian Thayer to come out of the wardrobe to start eating. The latter soon came out of the small room, accompanied by her maid.

\- Good morning, Jack, I hope you are less troubled than last night. She said as a greeting.

\- Good morning, mother, I feel better, thank you. Did you sleep well ? He replied.

His mother nodded and settled next to his father. He obviously wanted to change the subject of the conversation, and if his parents had noticed, they didn’t say a word about it. Miss Fleming poured tea into a cup for Marian. His father started his smoked salmon with its jacket potatoes while Jack ate his tomato omelette. Breakfast lasted a good half hour in a slightly more comfortable silence, no one dared mention the dinner of the previous day, but unfortunately for Jack, it was a subject to be discussed That's why he decided to talk.

\- First of all, I would like to apologize for my behavior and for embarrassing you last night. I was... surprised. He apologized, while looking at his omelette; he only take a few bites: the stress ruined his appetite.

\- I think we also owe you an apology, my son. We shouldn't have kept that from you. Your mother and I only want your happiness. Harry is a well-educated young man, endowed with a great intellectual culture and very respectable, which is why we decided this, together with our dear friends George and Eleanor. Said John. By the way , did Harry found you last night ?

His father seemed very sincere in his words, Jack did not even doubt about it for a second.

\- I... Yes. We talked outside, on the deck. He answered, remembering Harry Widener’s monologue.

\- Good. Well, we have other news for you. Don't worry, this is not news on the same scale as last night. Reassured his father.

\- We learned that Ruth DeWitt-Bukater was on board with Rose, and her fiancé Caledon Hockley. We thought you'd be happy to see your friend again. Marian continued.

Jack felt better than when he woke up: his parents had reassured him about this marriage thing and now he was learning that he was going to spend time with Rose, a friend he known since childhood. They are the same age and apparently she's getting married, too.

\- I can't wait to see her again, it's been almost six months since we last saw each other. He thought out aloud.

\- I will ask Ruth if they want to join us for lunch in the dining room. Added his mother.

Knockings echoed again in the cabin, Miss Fleming went to open the door for the second time. It was the same stewardess, who came to collect the leftovers from the breakfast. So, the conversation ended there. Everyone would attend to their business during the morning: Mr. Thayer was going to make the most of the reception room or perhaps the smoking room with Mr. Widener and other businessmen. Mrs. Thayer, on the other hand, was surely going to take a walk in the lounge on A Deck, hoping to meet the Philadelphia socialite. So, Jack was going to be alone. His mother had offered him to accompany her, but he politely refused, not wanting to find himself alone surrounded by all these ladies.

It was agreed that the three family members would meet in the cabin at 11:30 a.m. to prepare themselves for lunch.

Jack returned to his cabin. After that, he retrieved his keys left on the table the day before and walked to the door leading to the large port corridor of the C Deck. He walked out of the room and closed the door then, carefully put away his key in his pocket. He looked briefly to the side where he saw Harry disappear last night, before looking at his pocket watch, it was a little over 9 a.m. He made his way in the direction of the Grand Staircase: he was going on an exploration !

When he reached the magnificent staircase, he looked around, wondering if he would first go up or down. After a few seconds of hesitation, he decided to get on the Boat Deck, he had heard about the gymnasium from his father, perhaps he could see people practiced. As he reached B Deck and was about to continue to A Deck, a feminine voice was heard.

\- Jack ? She asked.

The boy turned around to face the person who talked. A big smile appeared on his face: this voice belonged to his dear friend Rose. She smiled the same way when she realized that she had not made a mistake. She was accompanied by her mother, Ruth.

\- Good morning, ladies. It's a pleasure to see you, as always. He said, always with a smiling face.

He kissed both their hands, making the two ladies smile.

\- Oh Jack, no need for these formalities between us. Said Rose, who gained a disapproving glance from her mother, whom she ignored.

\- Rose ! He is a well-educated young man, of course he must politely greet a lady. She reprimanded her daughter. I'm sorry, Jack. Because of all these wedding preparations, my daughter forgets her good manners. She apologized to the young man.

Jack felt a little embarrassed and had a nervous laugh, he didn't want to be in the middle of a mother-daughter argument. He then tried to change the subject.

\- Oh, I was almost going to forget: my parents want you to join us for lunch, if you wish. He said, trying to dispel the nascent tension between the two women.

\- It will be with great pleasure. We'll let Caledon know. Where can I find your mother ? The older woman asked.

\- She said she wanted to go to the lounge. I think she is with Mrs. Widener. He politely replied.

\- Very well, thank you. She turned to face her daughter. Are you coming, Rose?

It wasn’t really a question, and clearly her daughter did not want to go there.

\- I can stay with Jack, mother. We haven’t seen each other for so long. She told her mother.

\- But maybe Jack has to go somewhere else. Do not assertive yourself on him like that. She answered dryly to her daughter.

\- I have nothing planned, ma'am. I would be very happy if Rose would accompany me for a walk on the upper deck. Answered the young man with honesty.

He smiled at Mrs. DeWitt-Bukater. She finally gave in.

\- Well, all right. But, Rose, I want you back to get ready at 11:15.

And without another word, the older woman walked aways, leaving the two friends alone.

\- Your mother looks different, compared to other occasions when I have seen her. Said Jack.

\- Since my father's death, she has changed a lot. This… marriage doesn't help either. The young woman replied.

She said the word "marriage" so vehemently that it surprised Jack momentarily, but he doesn't say anything because, after all, it wasn't his concern. If Rose wanted to talk to him about it, she would do it on her own, he will not force her to say anything she doesn’t want. 

Rose then extended her arm so that he could take it, which he did.

\- Come on, you promised me a walk outside, I’m counting on you to keep your word. She said with a laugh.

Thus, the two teenagers, almost young adults, headed to the Boat Deck.

When they went outside, there were not a lot of people. Jack noticed a man photographing a father playing spinning-top with his son. It made Jack smile because as he remembered playing with his father in his childhood.

The two friends walked calmly, exchanging banalities, until they decided to settle on deckchairs, it was from that moment that the conversation became more serious.

\- You know, I envy you Jack. Said Rose, with a melancholy air.

\- Why ? The young man hastened to ask.

\- You will have the chance to choose the person you want to marry. She replied.

Jack was stunned at these words. Then, he remembered that she was not aware of her recent engagement.

\- Well, you're wrong. My parents decided I’ll get married too. He said, with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

This time it was Rose who was speechless.

\- Who is the happy person ? She asked in a smaller and hesitant voice. 

-You know him without a doubt. It’s Harry Widener. My parents and his parents agreed to that recently, I didn't know until last night.

Jack looked slightly sullen, although he knew Harry was a good man, he had not yet quite thought he was going to get married soon.

\- I see. She replied.

She didn’t let anything appeared on her face. He didn't know what she was thinking.

\- I don't think I should complain. Jack continued. He seems to be a very distinguished man. Moreover, he even came to find me and apologize last night when it was I who should have apologized after leaving the table by running away. I think... I could maybe learn to love him.

This last sentence was said more softly, as if he were realizing something.

Rose smiled, it was a real smile this time, but he was quickly replaced by a sad one.

\- Cal is... I mean, I think you'll understand during lunch. 

She got up.

\- What time is it ?

Jack looked at his watch, it was already a little over 11a.m.

\- It's time for me to take you back to your cabin. He replied.

He looked at the horizon, the land was very close. They were approaching the Irish coast.

The two young friends headed for the door leading to the Grand Staircase. Once inside, they headed to B Deck where Rose, her mother and her fiancé, stayed during the trip, in the famous "millionaire's suite”. When they were at A Deck, Jack saw a very familiar figure emerge from the hallway leading to the lounge and reading room. It was Harry, a book in his hand. Jack blushed and looked down, pretending he hadn't seen him. He also hoped that the latter had not seen them.

Rose did not seem to have noticed her friend's behavior change.

However, he knew that Harry had noticed them when Rose stopped. He looked up and found himself face-to-face with the person who had been troubling his thoughts since the evening before.

\- Good morning, Jack, miss. The newcomer greeted them.

\- Good morning Harry. Jack greeted back, shyly.

He kissed Rose's hand, who gave him a big smile, and then he did the same with Jack, the latter could not help but blush.

\- I apologize, I’ll have to leave you, I have several things to deal with before lunch. Said Harry, to the two teenagers. Jack, my invitation is still valid for this afternoon, if you wish.

Without saying anything else, the young man waved his hand before heading towards the elevators. Rose broke the silence.

\- So... Is he your famous fiancé ? He is very handsome.

\- I... Yes, I suppose. Jack replied, his face still red. Come on, we should head for your cabin. Your mother would be angry if you aren’t on time.

He started to go downstairs, not looking behind him if she was following. However, he heard her heels on the steps of the stairs. The rest of the small journey to Rose's suite was very brief. They greeted each other, knowing that they would meet again in less than an hour. He waited until she was in her cabin before heading for his, a deck below, continuing to think about a certain young bibliophile. He sighed, hoping that he would not meet the older man for lunch because he knows for sure he will blush again. 


End file.
